Super Smash Bros. Crossover for Nintendo 3DS
Super Smash Bros. Crossover for Nintnedo 3DS & Wii U is a crossover fighting game, the fourth installment in the Super Smash Bros. Crossover series, and the direct sequel to Super Smash Bros. Brawl: Crossover Edition distributed by Disney Interactive Studios and Warner Bros. Interactive Studios, published by Nintendo and developed by Bandai Namco Studios, in association with BlitWorks, High Voltage Software, Heavy Iron Studios, and Sora Ltd. for the Nintendo Wii U & Nintendo 3DS. The game was released worldwide in 2015. The game itself serves as a crossover between Nicktoons Super Splash Bros. Universe, Cartoon Network Smash Bros. Universe, Disney Magical Smash Bros. Universe, and Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS & Wii U. Playable Characters Veretans * Mario * Luigi * Peach * Bowser * Dr. Mario* * Donkey Kong * Diddy Kong * Wario* * Yoshi * Adrien the Cat * Nathan the Fox * Marinette the Cat * Katie the Fox * Barnaby the Bear* * Mallow the Squirrel * Serena the Fox * Koriand'r the Mouse * Garfield the Tiger * Brock the Gorilla * Dr. Drakken * Metal Adrien* * Charmy the Speedy Fawn * Jacky the Jackrabbit * Sally the Deer * Dante the Dragon * Metal Charmy* * Dr. Crimson * Darla the Magical Rabbit * Johnny (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Mitchell Van Morgan * Gavin O'Neal Davis * Carolyn Ashley Taylor * Jennifer Hooker * Metal Mitchell* * Marquessa * Martin J. Moody * David Jessie Drake * Nicholas Dunn * Mickey Mouse * Donald Duck* * Minnie Mouse * Goofy * Pete * Scrooge McDuck * SpongeBob SquarePants * Patrick Star* * Sandy Cheeks * Plankton * Squidward * Dennis* * Tommy Pickles * Angelica Pickles* * Chuckie Finster* * Kimi Finster * Phil and Lil* * Reptar* * Arnold Shortman * Helga Pataki * Eliza Thornberry * Donnie Thornberry * Rocko Wallaby * Ickis * Otto Rocket * Reggie Rocket * Daggett and Norbert * Ren and Stimpy * Doug Funnie * Timmy Turner (with Cosmo, Wanda, Poof and Sparky) * Vicky * Denzel Crocker* * Jorgen Von Strangle * Trixie Tang* * Jimmy Neutron * Cindy Vortex * Sheen Estevez* * Professor Calamitous * King Goobot* * Zim * GIR * Dib * Gaz * Tak and Mimi * Orange Splat Man* * Jenny XJ9 Wakeman * Vexus * Rudy and Snap * Penny Sanchez* * Tak * Jerra * Lok* * Danny Phantom * Sam Manson * Vlad Plasmius * Aang * Katara * Sokka* * Toph Bei Fong * Zuko * Azula * Ginger Foutley* * Gordon, Mr. Blik and Waffle* * Mr. X* * Tuesday X * El Tigre * Frida Suarez * White Pantera* * Puma Loco* * Otis* * Dexter * Monkey* * Dee Dee * Major Glory * Mandark * Johnny Bravo * Blossom * Bubbles * Buttercup * Mojo Jojo * The Eds * Kevin * Cow and Chicken * I.M. Weasel * I.R. Baboon * Mike * Courage * Space Ghost * Sheep * Robot Jones * Numbuh 1 * Numbuh 3 * Numbuh 4 * HIM * Samurai Jack * Aku* * Grim * Billy and Mandy * Hector Con Carne * Moxy* * Mac and Bloo * Goo* * Otto Osoworth * MEGAS* * Lazlo * Ben Tennyson (Omniverse form) * Kevin Leven * Young Ben* * Vilgax* * Juniper Lee * Omi * Kimiko * Jack Spicer * Clover (Totally Spies) * Sam (Totally Spies) * Alex (Totally Spies) * Britney (Totally Spies) * Mandy* (Totally Spies) * Nergal * Nergal Jr.* * Robin (Teen Titans) * Starfire (Teen Titans) * Slade* * Rodney J. Squirrel* * Sunny Bridge* * Lizzie Devine* * Edward* (Camp Lazlo) * Patsy (Camp Lazlo) * Bull Sharkowski* * Father* * Gwen Tennyson* (Alien Force form) * Chowder and Kimchi * TOM* * Robotboy* * Shaggy and Scooby-Doo * George* (George of the Jungle 2007) * Red Guy* * Golly Gopher* * Stitch * Jack Sparrow * Davy Jones* * Jack Skellington * Rallen * Beast (Beauty and the Beast) * Peter Pan * Captain Hook * Aladdin * The Genie* * Jasmine * Jafar* * Hercules * Hades* * Baloo * Simba * Timon & Pumbaa * Scar* * Kim Possible* * Thumper (Bambi) * Jake Long * Lao Shi * Woody * Buzz * Jessie * Mushu * Mulan * Li Shang * Robin Hood * T.J. * Ashley Spinelli* * Wilbur Robinson* * Mike (Monsters, Inc.) * Sulley * Randall* * Milo Thatch+ * José Carioca * Mr. Incredible * Tod (The Fox and the Hound; in his adult form)* * Steamboat Willie* * Link * Zelda * Sheik * Ganondorf* * Toon Link * Samus * Zero Suit Samus * Pit * R.O.B.* * Kirby * Meta Knight * King Dedede * Fox * Falco* * Captain Falcon * Pikachu * Jigglypuff* * Mewtwo* * Charizard * Lucario * Marth * Roy* * Ike * Ness* * Lucas * Mr. Game and Watch* Newcomers * Rosalina & Luma * Bowser Jr. (with Koopalings) * Alya the Fox * Chloe the Bee * Cynthia & Luma * Landa (The Legend of Charmy) * Macho * Valerie Ann Gupton * Amber * Dusty Riddle * Oswald the Lucky Rabbit * Bessie Higgenbottom * Portia Gibbons* * Fanboy & Chum Chum * Kyle Bloodworth-Thomas* * Boog* * Bigfoot* * Aseefa* * Dudley Puppy * Kitty Katswell * Verminious Snaptrap * Sanjay & Craig * Mr. Noodman * Buhdeuce and SwaySway * Bloom * Stella * Flora * Icy * Korra * Leonardo * Donatello * Raphael * Michelangelo * Korra * Rango* * Mr. Krabs * Mermaid Man and Barnacle Boy * Crimson Chin * Black Cuevro * Foop * Dark Laser* * Doodle Bob* * Sēnor Siniestro* * Dash Baxter* * Glowface* * Django of the Dead+ * Freakshow+ * Nega Chin* * Cherry+ * Pumpkinator+ * Walker+ * Flying Dutchman+ * Bartog and Crug+ * Harvey Beaks * Pig Goat Banana and Cricket+ * Finn and Jake * Princess Bubblegum * Ice King* * Mordecai and Rigby * Gumball Watterson * Darwin Watterson * Nicole Watterson* * Penny* * Uncle Grandpa * Mr. Gus * Pizza Steve* * Steven Universe * Bugs Bunny * Daffy Duck* * Clarence * Jeff * Ryan* * Terra * Princess Morbucks * Rex Salzar * Flapjack * Captain K'Nuckles * Lance * Ilana* * Octus* * Thrasher & Blastus* * Zak Saturday* * Grizzly, Panda, and Ice Bear+ * Fuzzy Lumpkins* * Numbuh 86+ * Captain Barbossa* * Jeena (Spectrobes)* * Sparky (Lilo and Stitch) * Chopsuey* (Echo Fighter of Stitch) * Captain Jake* * Phineas & Ferb * Agent P* * Rapunzel (Tangled)* * Flynn Rider * Nala* * Rafiki * Dipper * Mabel * Wander * Lord Hater* * Bambi * The Sensei* * Mrs. Incredible * Syndrome* * Bolt * Wreck-It Ralph * Merida* * Jim Hawkins* * Sam Flynn (TRON: Legacy) * Quorra (TRON: Legacy)* * Anna * Elsa* * Lady/Tramp (Lady and the Tramp) * Star Butterfly * Kion+ * Judy Hopps+ * Palutena * Dark Pit* * Villager (Animal Crossing) * Little Mac * Greninja * Lucina* * Robin (FE: Awakening) * Corrin+ * Wii Fit Trainer * Shulk * Duck Hunt* * Mii Fighter (Brawler/Sword/Gunner) Third Party * Barbie * Frankie Stein * Raven Queen * Creepie Creecher * Goku * Wonder Woman * Astro Boy * Max Steel * Harley Quinn * Jessicake+ * Shrek+ * Jackie Chan (Jackie Chan Adventures) * Atomic Betty+ * Dan Kuso+ * Sora * Captain America * Yoda * Darth Vader * Cloud (Final Fantasy VII)+ * Tyson Granger+ * Sonic * Mega Man * Pac-Man * Ryu * Bayonetta+ Asterisk are Unlockable Characters Plus are DLC Characters Stages * Battlefield (Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Universe) * Big Battlefield (Super Smash Bros. Crossover Universe) * Final Destination (Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Universe) * Raleighopolis (Mitchell Van Morgan) * Beard Burger Ship (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy World (The Fairly OddParents) * Zeenu (Planet Sheen) * The City (Invader Zim) * Turtle Hideout (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles) * Republic City (The Legend of Korra) * Dirt (Rango)* * Barbie's Dreamhouse (Barbie: Life in the Dreamhouse) * Monster High (Monster High) * Ever After High (Ever After High) * Raleighopolis Island (Adrien the Cat) * Forest Islands (Charmy the Speedy Fawn) * Cave of Wonders (Aladdin) * Kingdom of Corona (Tangled) * Fix-It Felix, Jr. (Wreck-It Ralph) * Danville (Phineas and Ferb) * Monsters University (Monsters, Inc.) * Monsters, Inc. (Monsters, Inc.)* * Treasure Planet (Treasure Planet)* * Robinson Basement (Meet the Robinsons)* * Metroville (The Incredibles) * Disney Castle (Kingdom Hearts) * New York City (Marvel) * Death Star (Star Wars) * Boxing Ring (Punch-Out!) * Gaur Plain (Xenoblade Chronicles) * Flat Zone X (Mr. Game & Watch)* * Duck Hunt (Duck Hunt)* * Willy Castle (Mega Man) * Suzaku Castle (Street Fighter) * Midgar (Final Fantasy VII)+ * Zootopia Tour (Zootopia)+ * Wetbark Lake (Harvey Beaks) * Far Far Away (Shrek 2)+ * Super Mario Maker (Super Mario Bros.)+ * Umbra Clock Tower (Bayonetta)+ MORE COMING SOON! Asterisk are Unlockable Stages Plus are DLC Stages Items * Smash Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Assist Trophies (Super Smash Bros.) * Barrel (Super Smash Bros.) * Beam Sword (Super Smash Bros.) * Blast Box (Super Smash Bros.) * Bumper (Super Smash Bros.) * Capsule (Super Smash Bros.) * Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Drill Arm (Super Smash Bros.) * Food (Super Smash Bros.) * Gooey Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Home-Run Bat (Super Smash Bros.) * Motion-Sensor Bomb (Super Smash Bros.) * Party Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Ray Gun (Super Smash Bros.) * Rolling Crate (Super Smash Bros.) * Sandbag (Super Smash Bros.) * Smoke Ball (Super Smash Bros.) * Team Healer (Super Smash Bros.) * Timer (Super Smash Bros.) * Krabby Patty (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Jellyfish Net (SpongeBob SquarePants) * Fairy Wand (The Fairly OddParents) * Shrink Ray (Jimmy Neutron) * Jetpack (Jimmy Neutron) * Ghost Thermos (Danny Phantom) * Leo's Sword (Teenage Mutant Ninja Turltes) * Electrified Glove (The Legend of Korra) * Slimeball (Nickelodeon) * Experiment Pods (Lilo and Stitch) * Pixar Ball (Pixar) * Buzz's Blaster (Toy Story) * Boost Pack (Toy Story) * Scream Canister (Monsters, Inc.) * Cutlass (Pirates of the Caribbean) * Dodgeball (Recess) * Keyblade (Kingdom Hearts) * Frying Pan (Tangled) * Banana Peel (Super Mario Bros.) * Bob-omb (Super Mario Bros.) * Boomerang (Super Mario Bros.) * Bullet Bill (Super Mario Bros.) * Fire Flower (Super Mario Bros.) * Fire Bar (Super Mario Bros.) * Freezie (Super Mario Bros.) * Green Shell (Super Mario Bros.) * Hothead (Super Mario Bros.) * Lightning Bolt (Super Mario Bros.) * Metal Box (Super Mario Bros.) * Poison Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) * POW Block (Super Mario Bros.) * Soccer Ball (Super Mario Bros.) * Spiny Shell (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Mushroom (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Star (Super Mario Bros.) * Super Leaf (Super Mario Bros.) * Hammer (Donkey Kong) * Spring (Donkey Kong) * Heart Container (The Legend of Zelda) * Bunny Hood (The Legend of Zelda) * Deku Nut (The Legend of Zelda) * Beetle (The Legend of Zelda) * Bombchu (The Legend of Zelda) * Cucco (The Legend of Zelda) * Fairy Bottle (The Legend of Zelda) * Gust Bellows (The Legend of Zelda) * Screw Attack (Metroid) * Maxim Tomato (Kirby) * Star Rod (Kirby) * Warp Star (Kirby) * Dragoon (Kirby) * Superspicy Curry (Kirby) * Smart Bomb (Star Fox) * Poke Ball (Pokémon) * Master Ball (Pokémon) * Mr. Saturn (Earthbound) * Franklin Badge (Earthbound) * Back Shield (Kid Icarus) * Daybreak (Kid Icarus) * Killer Eye (Kid Icarus) * Ore Club (Kid Icarus) * X-Bomb (Kid Icarus) * Hocotate Bomb (Pikmin) * Pitfall (Animal Crossing) * Beehive (Animal Crossing) * Super Scope (Nintendo) * Golden Hammer (Wrecking Crew) * Lip's Stick (Panel de Pon) * Unira (Clu Clu Land) * Rocket Belt (Pilotwings) * Special Flag (Rally-X) * Steel Diver (Steel Diver) * Boss Galaga (Galaxian) MORE COMING SOON! Assist Trophies * Chain Chomp * Hammer Bro * Lakitu and Spinies * Waluigi * Ashley (WarioWare) * Kat & Ana * Michael the Deer * Kiawe the Cat * Scottie Salmon * Mrs. Puff * Pearl Krabs * Anti Cosmo and Anti Wanda * Chester and AJ * Tootie * Carl Wheezer * Nick Dean * Tucker Foley * Jazz Fenton * April O'Neill * Tenzin * Dexter's Parents * Mayor of Townsville * Muriel * Dee Dee's Friends * Panini * Grandpa Max * Raj * Robot Chicken * Velma Dinkley * Dalphne Blake * Alfred E. Neuman * Meatwad * Chip and Dale * Daisy Duck * Abu * Iago * Bagheera * Jumba (Lilo and Stitch) * Mikey (Recess) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Sargent Calhoun * Vanellope Von Schweetz * Commander Grant * Sylvia * Penguin Waiters (Mary Poppins) * EVE (WALL-E) * Lightning McQueen * Rockhopper & Yarr * Kristoff (Frozen) * Axel (Kingdom Hearts) * Hawkeye (Avengers) * Han Solo * Ghirahim * Midna * Skull Kid (TLOZ) * Tingle * Dark Samus * Metroid * Mother Brain * Knuckle Joe * Nightmare (Kirby) * Andross (Star Fox) * Jeff (EarthBound) * Starman (EarthBound/Mother) * Samurai Goroh * Lyn (Fire Emblem) * Magnus (Kid Icarus: Uprising) * Phosphora (Kid Icarus: Uprising) * Isabelle (Animal Crossing) * Riki (Xenoblade) * Dr. Kawashima * Dillon * Dr. Wright * Devil * Nintendog * Sablé Prince * Saki Amamiya * Color TV-Game 15 * Infantry and Tanks * Sherriff * Starfy * Takamaru * Shadow the Hedgehog * Elec Man * Ghosts (Pac-Man) MORE COMING SOON! Imaginary Friends * Coco * Eduardo * Wilt * Fluffer Nutter * Yogi BooBoo * Cheese * Jackie * Berry * Jokey * Mabel Licorice * Mr. Edmonton * Big Fat Baby * Chewy * New Guy * Cowboy Cow * Uncle Pocket * Dyno Boss * Master Hand and Crazy Hand * Master Core Unlockables * Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Universe/Unlockable Characters * Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Universe/Unlockable Stages * Super Smash Bros.: Crossover Universe/Unlockable Assist Trophies Category:Nintendo Category:Nickelodeon Category:Disney Category:Disney Channel Category:Cartoon Network Category:Sega Category:Capcom Category:Square Enix Category:Mattel Category:Discovery Kids Category:Shonen Jump Category:DC Category:Moose Toys Category:DreamWorks Category:Sony Pictures Television Category:Atomic Cartoon Category:Nelvana Category:Lucasfilms Category:Marvel Category:Namco Category:Game